FAMILY BONDING: BELLA AND ROSAILE
by netball queen
Summary: with the rest of the fmily hunting for the weekend bella and rose have time to bond and find out if they can become sisters. Dose it all go to plan or will rose and bella remain as they where. Find out! post brakeing dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Great just great the whole family have gone hunting and only me and rose will be here the whole weekend. Well that should be fun not that I have anything against rose and things have got better between us but well we still haven't got that bond that I share with Alice.

Maybe we and work on that this weekend and who knows we might actually be sisters by the end of it. Wouldn't of put it past Alice to set this all up you know darn that pixie even if this will help me it is still annoying and worst of all I have to be away from Edward for two whole days which mean I won't be in the best of mood and neither will rose as she isn't with emmet . Lord helps me now.

I make my way to the Cullen house and find it strange to see it so quite it reminds me of a time when they left and the house was quite for mouths. I wince even though foggy the memories hurt. Forcing thoughts memories to the back I my head I close my eyes and listen, Rose is in the garage as always.

Before going in I take a deep breath wish me luck I mutter. My phone vibrates it's text from Alice 'good luck :p' it reads. I will kill her when she gets home or at the very least get Jake to prank her.

Here goes nothing sister bonding here I come!


	2. finally understanding

I walked in the garage to find Rosalie working on her car sometimes I think she loves that car almost as much as she loves Emmett .I know she heard me come in but she didn't look up from the car bonnet .I cleared my throat again she didn't move "fine if you don't care to even acknowledge me I just stay out your way "I said successfully hiding the hurt in my voice and stormed off into to the living room to find a book to read.

(Rosalie pov)

I heard bella come in a clear her throat obviously annoyed that I hadn't spoken to her yet. She then said something about saying out of my way which made me feel guilty and the sudden urge to go see if she alright. I didn't want to be rude and not notice her but my problem is that when I do say hello to her what do I say after every time bella been with me since her change someone has been with us if we were talking and if we were on our own it would just be small talk or something about Renesmee. This weekend however was on my own with her and I wanted to apologise and to become sisters with her or even just friends to start off with but I don't know where to start or how to apologise for my actions.

Deciding I can't put this of any long I clean up and make my way to the living room to talk to Bella and I was shocked to find I fell very nervous and scared of how it will go. I find Bella siting on the couch reading a book on civil war I saw jasper reading early before they left, she lifts he hear head slightly when I come but looks away again straight away. I sigh this is going to be harder than I thought. "Bella I need to talk to you their some things I need to tell you" I say with true sincerity in my voice. Bella looks up says "speaking to me now are you just say what you going to say not like is going to be something nice and then I'll go back to my house and call you when renesmee's back so you can have your time with her." she says this with more annoyance than haltered in her voice and I can also tell she hates saying this to me but I deserve it and much,much more for how I've acted .I take a deep breath in "Bella all I have to say is I'm sorry" she shocked I can tell she goes to say something but I cut her off. "Sorry for how I've acted, how I've treated you and how I've stopped us from becoming sisters. If you can't forgive me I'll understand and won't take offence ." once I finished seeking I sit down opposite Bella and wait for her answer can tell she trying to finger me out and if it's a trick I hope she believes me. She finally speaks after about 5 minutes

"Rosalie I forgive you and as for the way you treated as a human I've already looked past that because I know what you mean about being a mother but what I don't get is that now I'm a vampire you still act as if you hate me and all I've done to you is be nice treat you like family and let you spend as much time with renesmee as you want as I know what she means to you and every one else. I know how hard your life's been and I speak for everyone in this family especially Emmett when I say that if I could of I would have killed that vile excuse of a man for hurting you the way he did as well and Esme's abusive husband but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me or anyone else. Believe it or not I want to be you sister and friend I already love you as a sister if you don't want to be my sister then I won't force you." Bella finish her rant breathing deeply even though she doesn't need to the last part is said is a hurt whisper and it makes me feel angry with myself that she feels that way and that's she loves me and this family so and all I do is blank her. I Run and hug her cry in to her shoulder all the time telling her how sorry I am and how I don't deserve her forgiveness and telling her how much I want her to be my sister but I just didn't know how to tell her and how from now on I'll treat her better and only if she wants to maybe we can spend this weekend getting to know each other and hopefully we can move on from this and form a bond.

Once I calmed down I realised where I was and I went to pull back as I didn't know how Bella was reacted but she hugged me tighter and whispered "its ok don't worry about it as I said before I forgive you" she realised me after that and grinned at me the grin was infectious and I couldn't help but grin back. Replaying the convocation we just had back I began to see just how close me and bella had just got and how my story had affected her and what she thought about me .Also just like the rest of the family she was quick to defend me and at that moment I knew I would defend her as well.

Bella broke the silence "well let's get this weekend started shall we it's bonding time oh also we should do something for Alice she was the one who probably set this all up" she said enthusiasm thick in her voice while jumping up and grabbing my hand. I just grinned back. This weekend is starting look up.


	3. the familys back

Chapter three.

(Bella pov)

The weekend went quicker than I expected. With bonding with rose and missing Edward and Renesmee there wasn't much time left.

The bonding time actually went well, the more we talked the more I found out we had in common and I think we have actually had a sisterly bond growing. To my surprise we had more in common than I first thought. After our moment it was kind of awkward neither of us knowing really what to say. However the awkwardness went and we started talking just getting to know each other really. Rose even tried to teach me to fix cars and I tried to explain to her my love of the classics. Now we're sisters of sorts and well it's better than it was before at least.

The family we be arriving home soon. This should be interesting; I think they're expecting the house to be in ruins and at least one of us with a missing limb. Alice knows of course there no getting past her but something tells me she hasn't told the others.

My head snaps up as I hear the all running through the forest along with their voices, Emmets booming laugh as he place bets with jasper on the outcome of our bonding weekends and then the sound that makes my heart clench with anticipation. Edward soft velvety voice and Renesmee girlish trill, my family, it takes all my will power not to run about the house into Edward arms and hold him and my beautiful daughter close. I make way over to the front porch to find rose already standing there. She looks like she stopping herself launching out the house as well and I smile as I think of her and Emmett. As I stop and stand next to her she faces me with a smile.

"Ready to give them our surprise sis." She says with excitement written across her face.

"Born ready" I reply as I take her hand and our family slow to a walk toward the house.


End file.
